Out Of The Blue
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Anne Maria's life has fallen apart ever since Revenge Of The Island was over. She lost everything that was closer to her and now, she's now reduced to a worthless flash in the pan. But will Lightning try to free her from the pain and heartache that is making her suffer until now? A sad and heartwarming one-shot.


**"Out Of The Blue"**

**Rated K for fluff. Just fluff and that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't give a flying tail what you think. Anne Maria, Lightning, and the rest of the Total Drama series are owned by Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, and FreshTV. I don't own it at all. By the way, this is a re-write of one of cartoongal11's stories that was suddenly deleted from this site. Not to mention it featured one of my favorite fanon/crack pairings in that story, most namely, Justin and Heather. But this is my re-write starring Anne Maria and Lightning, so enjoy! SHA-LIGHTNING!  
**

* * *

They say that love comes in most unexpected ways, but for Anne Maria...

...her only love of Vito was now no more. It was nothing but yesterday's news, a flash in the pan, the different kind of a ship that has sailed. Anne Maria had enough of being the only beauty left alone in the shadow of Zoey. Anne Maria could only remember the times that she and Vito had been together since the times of "Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island". They always had the time to make out every once in a while. She would always feel his abs come across her hand just like a stick of melting butter. Plus, they would also find the time to make out some more.

And... oh, wait. That was the only time Anne Maria ever had with Vito only to make a foolish decision trusting Ezekiel in the mine challenge when she found that the diamond Ezekiel gave her was nothing but worthless. Not to mention, Mike had now overcame his Multiple Personality Disorder thanks to some help from Zoey, in which who he gave his heart out to. Zoey's unbridled love for Mike overcame all obstacles that Mike had to face. Zoey finally felt happiness inside her, but for Anne Maria...

...she had nothing when Vito mentally 'died'.

Mostly, she felt like everything she possessed, whether it was her beauty or her brilliant pouffe, felt like nothing in the world could bring her back from this terrible depressive slumber.

But finally... things would finally take a turn for the better when he finally came out of the blue.

It all started when Anne Maria was busy drinking her sorrows away inside a bar which was spoiled with the filthiest drinks there had to offer. Hard to believe that the drinking age in this state was 20 years old. But somehow, Anne Maria wasn't scared to break one law or rule. She didn't care a bit at the least. She also happened to be a moody drinker just right around now.

"Hey, barkeep!" Anne Maria exclaimed aggressively at the bartender, "Make me another glass, ya turd!"

"Uh, miss..." The bartender suggested to the Jersey girl. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink for today?"

"Hey, you trying to snap at me or sumthin'? I said I want anotha! And make it fast! I don't like to be waited on!" Anne Maria harshly exclaimed to the bartender who scurried off with his life. She then pulled a cigarette out of her cute white/pink purse and smoked a bit of a joint before tapping the ash right into the ashtray.

While she was doing that, a bell rang which signaled the next customer coming right in. Anne Maria didn't even bother looking right at him to be quite exact and quite frankly, she didn't really care.

Knowing that Anne Maria wouldn't even respond, the figure spoke out to her calmly.

"Excuse me, ma'am..."

"Get lost, loser! I don't have time to deal with you right now." Anne Maria spoke to the unnamed figure minding his own business. She then spoke right to the bartender a bit harshly, "That ain't fast enough! Come on, I'm dyin' of patience here!"

"Dude, you know that ain't right to be speakin' to other people like that!", the figure spoke right at her again.

"Oh, really? And since when it's your problem to invade your nose in otha people's business?" Anne Maria lashed out at the figure, as she still wasn't facing him, but the figure didn't have much of a choice to make her look anyway.

"Since the day I now sha-ran into you... Anne Maria."

Somehow, hearing that name, the Jersey Girl's heart felt a little shocked. How in the heck could that mysterious man ever know Anne Maria's name just like that. Without any caution whatsoever, Anne Maria's bit-blurried vision managed to turn to the right.

Sitting beside her and now facing the figure eye-to-eye, was a well-built figure with a football jersey emblazoned with the number "1" attached to it, a necklace of a thunderboat that he proudly displayed around his neck, such excellent teeth that displayed that winning smile and a cocky attitude that was just so similar to hers in everyway possible.

Rubbing her eyes, Anne Maria finally squinted to see the runner-up Total Drama: Revenge of the Island sitting right beside her as of now.

"L-Lightning...?" Anne Maria said as she finally saw him in full circle, "Is that really you?"

"You sha-got it! You're lucky you remember Lightning or else you wouldn't remember me at all." Lightning spoke just like the cockiest over-achiever he is, but in a more sympathetic way, "Lightning never thought he see you in a place like this!"

"What's your problem with me anyway? What I do is none of your business!" Anne Maria lashed out right at him as the frightened bartender finally returned with Anne Maria's drink in which she focus her attention to him, "Took ya fast enough!"

Within only two seconds, Anne Maria downed the shot of tequila quickly than a car crash going fast forward.

Lightning saw this and just felt more sorry for the incredibly beautiful Jersey girl. So after Anne Maria was feeling the bite of her drink, Lightning lightly touched her shoulder and made her focus right on him.

"What the sha-hell have you done to yourself...?" Lightning spoke in a surprising, yet compassionate tone, "The Anne Maria that Lightning knew would never drink like this! Heck, even the Anne Maria that Lightning knew would never care about anything but only her beauty! Where is that Anne Maria at?"

"Don't touch me! Like I said, it's none of your business!" Anne Maria spoke angrily right at him as she left the bar, but only to have Lightning come follow her.

"Anne Maria! Wait, come back!" The cocky over-achiever spoke to her in hopes that she can desperately open up to him about this sudden problem. "Lightning just wants to help you out! You're just running away from your sha-problems!"

Hearing this, Anne Maria felt a little irritated.

"I told you! I don't want your pity!" The Jersey girl screamed at him fiercely like a hawk. "I'm fine just the way I am! So get lost!"

"No Anne Maria, Lightning knows you're lying." Lightning shot back understandingly as Anne Maria let out a bit of a sad pout away from him. "You know you can't run away from your problems for as long as you sha-can. Tell Lightning what's wrong, gorgeous."

That last word had now struck Anne Maria's nerve gently.

_"Gorgeous... Gorgeous... Gorgeous..."_

As much as Anne Maria hated to admit it, no one had called her 'gorgeous' before. Well, all except Vito and now Lightning. Anne Maria couldn't even argue with the facts. The sadness that Anne Maria kept inside definitely made her very gorgeous.

"I said, tell Lightning what's wrong, gorgeous. I'll try to help anyway I can..."

Hearing Lightning's statement, Anne Maria took a deep breath and turned around to the sight of Lightning.

"Help? You don't know how hard it is to lose without having to love someone you deeply care about!" Anne Maria lashed out with her tears hidden from her eyes. She was doing one hell of a good job of it as well. Knowing that Lightning wasn't gonna respond, Anne Maria took a light pitied chuckle, "You just don't get it, don't you? I loved Vito and every part of him that was in my heart. You don't frickin' know how to heal a broken heart like mine! Sure they all tried, but nothin' was gonna bring me back from what I've been suffering now! You get it now?"

After hearing the cold hard truth, Lightning decided to speak up once again.

"Lightning knows where your getting at, but drinking isn't gonna solve your problem." Lightning said to her as he touched Anne Maria's shoulders. The stunning Jersey girl refused to look at him as she looked to the side with her eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears. "The truth is, Lightning feels what you're saying. Sure, Lightning's lost some of the times, and sometimes I ain't gonna like losing what I got, but I always learned to get back up on my feet and start pushing! If Lightning can do it, so can you! Sure, you may not go back in time and change the sha-past, but there's always the future to loom forward too. Anything is better than this. You feel me?"

Anne Maria didn't respond, so Lightning decided to speak up once again.

"Anne Maria? You okay?"

What would happen next would devastate Lightning to the core. Anne Maria turned around to Lightning...

...with tears falling down in her heavenly black eyes like the raindrops fallen down quickly on a window.

Just seeing this hurt Lightning's heart completely. Seeing a girl so beautiful and so gorgeous like Anne Maria break down right in front of him just broke him desperately. She was completely destroyed from the inside out with no sudden way to return. It was a sad kind of hell that Anne Maria had descended forever.

"There's no future for me, Lightning... Not anymore!" Anne Maria shouted out as she rushed to him, just hugging onto Lightning's muscular chest for comfort and just crying her eyes out emotionally, 'I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEE!"

Knowing that Anne Maria would do this, Lightning took his arms and wrapped her in comfort. His hands was patting her beautiful pouffe all over and just stroking it smoothly, trying to shush her the best to his ability.

"It's okay, Anne Maria. There is still a future for you, but Lightning can't help you if you can't tell me what's sha-wrong with you..." Lightning replied as he took his hands and cupped Anne Maria's chin to him.

"But why? W-why would you h-help me?" Anne Maria cried out to him softly.

After taking a few slow deep breaths, Lightning finally began to respond emotionally.

"Because, Anne Maria... I love you..." Lightning admitted to her face.

But this time, Anne Maria didn't bother to break out of him. Instead, the tender embrace that Lightning gave her made Anne Maria feel so soft, warm, and quite strangely, happy.

Those three little words of Lightning made Anne Maria's ears ring out inside her.

_"I love you... I love you... I love you..."_

But was it really true?_  
_

"Do you mean it? D-do you really l-l-love me?" Anne Maria replied as the tears flew right through her Jersey eyes._  
_

"Yes, Anne Maria... I really do love you..." Lightning responded in a musky, compassionate tone, "Will you open up to Lightning and allow me to enter your life? Will you do that for me?"

It didn't take too long for Anne Maria to give Lightning an answer.

"Yes... I'll do it for you. I love you, Lightning...!" She exclaimed as Lightning touched Anne Maria's crying cheek...

...and pulled her closer to him for the most amazing, heavenly kiss that she ever felt. She sighed feeling the pressure of his soft warm kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss even deeper. Anne Maria never wanted to let go of him, and Lightning would never want to let go of her. For Anne Maria, her warm soft embrace and her new-found love with Lightning had finally sparked a new chapter in her life.

A kind of chapter that will never die for as long as they both will live.

* * *

**I hate to admit this, but this really warmed my heart. And I'm sure all who read this will have their heart warmed as well.**

**Read and review! SHA-LIGHTNING!**


End file.
